batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Elseworlds Versions of Batman
Alternate versions of Batman from parallel earths. Batman on Alternate universes in modern continuity The DC Multiverse consists of worlds outside DC's main continuity allowing writers the creative freedom to explore alternate versions of characters and their histories without contradicting and/or permanently altering the official continuity. *Batman (Earth-2) is shown to be the Golden Age Batman, with a life that parallels the modern Batman but with some significant differences. Born in 1910, Bruce Wayne eventually retires as Batman and becomes Police Commissioner. He marries Selina Kyle and the two have a daughter, the original Huntress, Helena Wayne. The Earth-Two Bruce Wayne's father Thomas Wayne is shown to have worn something similar to the modern Batman costume while Bruce was young, to entertain trick-or-treaters at Halloween, ultimately influencing Bruce's choice of alter ego. *Owlman is Earth-3's supervillain counterpart to Batman. In his Antimatter universe incarnation, Owlman's secret identity is Thomas Wayne II, the son of Gotham City Police Commissioner Thomas Wayne. *On Earth-8, a version of Batman called "Bat-Soldier" is shown working for Monarch. *Batman (Sir William) is a knight who once fought King Arthur and was forced to atone for his sins, seeking justice through an empty suit of armor for all eternity. This version currently resides on Earth-9. *On Earth-10, Bruce Wayne is part of the "JL-Axis" and is a fervent Nazi enforcer. *On Earth-11, which is inhabited gender-reversed superheroes, an alternate version of Batwoman exists in place of Batman. *On Earth-12, a futuristic Batman resides in Gotham City 50 years into the future. He is a version of the Terry McGinnis Batman of the Batman Beyond television series. *''Main article: Batman (Jason Todd)'' **On Earth-15, it is shown that Bruce Wayne has died and that Jason Todd has replaced him as Batman. He was recently killed by Superboy-Prime in Countdown #24. *''Main article: Batman (Earth-16)'' *''Main article: Batman (Earth-19)'' **The Batman: Gotham by Gaslight features a Batman who started his crimefighting career in a world still in the industrial revolution. This alternate Batman resides on Earth-19. *''Main article: Batman (Kingdom Come)'' **The Kingdom Come limited series depicts a Batman who, ravaged by years of fighting crime, uses an exoskeleton to keep himself together and keeps the peace on the streets of Gotham using remote-controlled robots. This alternate Batman resides on Earth-22. *''Main article: Batman (Earth-30)'' **''Superman: Red Son'' depicts a Batman who is a Russian anarchist whose parents have been killed by the KGB. His actual name is not mentioned in the story. This alternate Batman resides on Earth-30. *''Main article: Batman (Earth-31)'' **The Batman from Frank Miller's Batman: The Dark Knight Returns and its spin-offs, Batman: The Dark Knight Strikes Again and All Star Batman and Robin the Boy Wonder is a ruthless, brutal vigilante in a much darker, edgier setting home to Miller's own new interpretations of various DC characters. This alternate Batman resides on Earth-31. *''Main article: Batman (Earth-32)'' **The Batman: In Darkest Knight limited series shows an alternate Bruce Wayne who assumes the mantle of Green Lantern instead of Batman. This alternate Batman resides on Earth-32. *''Main article: Bat-Mage'' **The Bat-Mage of Earth-33 is from a world of magic. His parents were murdered by the sorcerer Cobblepot who cursed him into his world of darkness, from which he made himself a master of the dark arts and an avenger of justice. *''Main article: Batman (Thrillkiller)'' **In Batman: Thrillkiller, former Gotham Police Detective Bruce Wayne becomes Batman in the early 1960s. This Batman currently lives on Earth-37. *''Main article: The Bat (Earth-40)'' **The JSA: The Liberty Files limited series shows an alternate Batman who is a covert operative of the government known as the Bat during World War II. This alternate Batman resides on Earth-40. While fighting against the vampire Batman of Earth-43 in Countdown: Arena #1, he is bitten and supposedly killed. Arena #2 reveals that he has turned into a vampire as well. He is killed in Arena #4 by Monarch. *''Main article: Bat-Man (Vampire)'' **The Batman & Dracula: Red Rain limited series shows an alternate Batman who becomes a vampire after fighting Dracula. This alternate Batman resides on Earth-43. *''Main article: Batman (Earth-51)'' **On Earth-51, after the death of Jason Todd, this version of Batman killed the Joker and then proceeded to kill the remaining DC supervillains usher in a golden age of peace. This Batman was later killed by Ultraman. *''Main article: Batman (DC Animated Universe)'' **On Earth-992, lighter versions of DC's mainstream characters reside. The Batman of Batman: The Animated Series and ''Justice League Unlimited ''also lives in this universe. Category:Disambiguation Category:Batmen of Parallel Earths